


Nikki's Birthday Surprise

by RitsukaRiotcore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsukaRiotcore/pseuds/RitsukaRiotcore
Summary: Raven's out of town for a while and Ritsuka is staying with her sister, Nikki. What could possibly happen when a 16-year-old boy stays with her younger sister, a banging 34-year-old MILF who's been single and hasn't gotten laid in 7 years?Note: there has been some dialogue changes and scene additions from the original version of this story uploaded on to Pixiv in 2015.





	Nikki's Birthday Surprise

“It’s Monday, I’m supposed to be at home relaxing and jamming out a few new songs out on my guitar. Yet I‘m still at this fucking school because Raven forgot to pick me up.” said Ritsuka, a young man with short black hair with purple highlights. “I guess I’ll walk home, then” he said in exasperation. 

As he started to walk from the school to his and maternal guardian’s home, a black Mustang GT with two women in it pulled up. One of the women, the driver who appeared to be in her thirties based on her curvy MILF physique, wide hips, phat ass and thick thighs, got out of the car and walked to him. She had short black hair that was covering her left eye, dark makeup around her eyes and had a few piercings in her face and ears. She was wearing a small black hat, a choker, short black top with a ribcage on it, daisy dukes with a studded belt and a chain and a pair of knee-high Converses with straps and buckles on them. 

To say Ritsuka was captivated by this beautiful MILF’s appearance was an understatement. In fact, it was almost like she put a spell on him like she was a witch. He snapped back to reality as she began to speak to him. “Excuse me, cutie.” she said in a flirtatious and sultry voice. “Are you by any chance Ritsuka?” “I…uh, yes, ma’am. I’m Ritsuka. Can I help you?” he stammered with a crimson blush on his face . “I’m Nikki, Raven’s sister” she spoke. “Raven told me to pick you from school” “Why isn’t she picking me up from school?, he asked with a small hint on confusion in his voice. “Didn’t tell you she tell you that she was going out of town with her girlfriends for a couple of weeks?”, Nikki asked. Ritsuka thought long and hard about it until he remembered Raven telling him that she was going out of town and he was staying with Nikki for couple of weeks. He finally spoke, “Oh…..yea. I guess, I……uhm, forgot about that.” 

“It’s okay, honey” she said with a smile, “Hop in so we can get your stuff” “Okay, miss” he said as he got in the car with her. As he got in the back seat, he took a look at the other woman in the front seat. Her breasts were huge (Ritsuka was surprised to see a woman with large, if not larger breasts than her), she had a couple of tattoos on her left arm, Her face and ears was adorn with multiple piercing and black makeup much like Nikki’s and had black and shocking pink hair, Her outfit was a t-shirt that was cut-up around the breast area, a choker, a thong, a short skirt adorn with skull and crossbones, fishnet stockings and a pair of combat boots. Much like when he saw Nikki, he was captivated by her appearance but to a lesser extent. “Oh, Ritsuka. This is my friend and roommate, Vicki.”, Nikki spoke. “Hello, Vicki”, Ritsuka said to the busty alternative woman. “Hi, nice to meet you, Ritsuka” Vicki said as they drove off to Raven and Ritsuka’s home to get some clothes and some things to keep him entertained at Nikki’s home. 

After Ritsuka got some things such as some clothes and his guitar from his and Raven’s place, they finally went to Nikki’s home. “Well…..here we are Ritsuka: my home. Hope you enjoy your stay, hun.”, Nikki said as she got out of the car and unlocked the door . Almost immediately, Vicki crashed on the couch. “Is she okay?” Ritsuka asked while drinking his drink. “Oh, her? She’s just tired from working all day”, Nikki responded. “Anyway, I’m gonna show you around.” “Alright, Nikki.” Ritsuka said, walking down the hallway with her. “This is the closet.” she said pointing at the first door on the left. “These are my kids’ rooms. But they‘re living with their dad at the moment.” pointing at two doors on the right. Pointing at another door, “This is Vicki’s room.” she said. And then finally, they got to the last door down the hall, “This is my room, where me and you will be sleeping in the same bed”, she said with a slight hint of perviness in her voice. Ritsuka spat out his drink and asked “Did I hear that right?” “Yes, you did”, Nikki replied and added, “I’m gonna let you settle in while I get dinner ready.” 

While Ritsuka began to settle in, he started to look around Nikki’s room. He walked around her room, it was pretty spacious with a big bed, closet and a bigger bathroom that the one in the hallway. He placed his belongings in the closet and plopped on the bed to rest while Nikki was cooking. He closed his eyes and drifted away in his thoughts. After she was finished cooking, Nikki walked back to her room to check on Ritsuka, she noticed him napping peacefully and how attractive he was. ‘The picture of him that Raven sent me awhile back, doesn’t do him justice’ she thought to herself. While she was watching him sleep, her mind became hazy with thoughts of the two of them fucking in multiple positions. Her body shivered at those erotic thoughts, she reached down in her pants and began to masturbate to the sleeping beauty in front of her. “Oooh, yes. Oh, gawd yesssss Ritsukaaaaaa!!!", she moaned out as as she got off to Ritsuka's sleeping form and the thoughts of them fucking like rabbits. She removed her fingers from her wet pussy and licked her nectar soaked fingers, tasting her juices. She was determined: she was going to make him hers before this night was over. 

After she got redressed, Nikki went back to the kitchen to figure out how to make Ritsuka hers. She decided that asking a few questions and teasing by giving him a hand job to the boy while he was eating would be the best way to make him putty in her hands, and then she’ll shower with him and take him there. 

About two hours later, she went back into the room to wake Ritsuka from his nap. “Ritsuka, wake up.” she said “dinner is ready”. Ritsuka sat up, stretched, and let out a yawn. “How long was I out for?” he asked Nikki. “A few hours, hun.” she replied. “Now, come on. I made tacos.” As if he were a child in a toy store, Ritsuka almost immediately got off the bed and ran straight for the kitchen with Nikki right behind him. When he got to the kitchen, he saw two plates on the table, sat down, and began to eat. Nikki sat down beside him on his left, initiating her plan. 

“Ritsuka, I was wondering do you a girlfriend ?” Nikki asked. Ritsuka paused inbetween bites and replied, “No, Miss Nikki. I don’t have a girlfriend.” ‘What a relief’, she thought to herself, and added, ‘even if he did, I’m still gonna fuck this stud tonight’. She asked her next question, “Have you ever kissed a girl?“ Once again, pausing inbetween bites he replied “No, Nikki”. ‘Ahh, a cherry boy. This is almost too easy, no girlfriend and no first kiss. I don’t even need to ask if he’s lost his virginity because I already know his answer’, she thought. Going in for the kill like a lion stalking its prey, she began to lean in close to his face looking into his deep blue eyes. Ritsuka blushed at how close she was to him and nervously asked out of concern, “Ni-nikki, are you….” but was cut off by Nikki pulling in closer and her tongue invading his mouth, wrestling for dominance with his for a few minutes before breaking it off. 

Nikki, winning the tongue war, noticed his cock stiffening in his pants, the exact reaction she was hoping for from him. She began to unbuckle his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants, and freed his erect cock from the confines of his boxers. She was surprised by how big it was and estimated it was about nine and half inches and thick as a coke can, bigger than her ex-husband‘s, whose was six inches. “I’ve never seen a cock this fucking big or this fucking thick before.” she said as she began to stroke it. Ritsuka, still panting from that extensive kiss, asked, “Nikki…ha…what are you…ha…doing?” “I’m giving you a hand job, stud muffin”. she replied stroking the cock even harder causing Ritsuka to let out a few girlish moans. Hearing those cute moans being let out by a boy who was almost half her age made her wetter by the minute. “Let more of those cute moans out my little cherry”, Nikki said while continuing to stroke his erect member and finger her sopping wet cunt. Almost like an obedient child, Ritsuka let out more moans lewder and girlier than the ones let out before as Nikki continued to stroke his big fat cock. “I‘m gonna cum “, Ritsuka moaned out as Nikki stroked him faster than before. “Cum for me, Ritsuka. Cum for me, my sweet cherry! ”, Nikki said in a dominatrix-like voice causing ever more lewder moans to come out of the cherry boy. And almost on command, rope after rope of hot white jizz came out of Ritsuka’s cock hitting his abs and overflowing on Nikki’s right hand. Nikki stuck her fingers in her mouth to taste the love milk of Ritsuka. ‘It tastes a little bittersweet, but it’s delicious‘, she thought savoring the flavor of the boy’s cum in her mouth. Removing her fingers from her kitten, she guided her soaked fingers to Ritsuka’s mouth and stuck them in let him taste her juices. “Ritsuka, how do I taste my little cherry?” she asked him as he sucked on her fingers. A few moans were let out by Ritsuka, signaling to her that he liked the taste of her juices. “We forgot about the food. I’ll put our plates in the microwave.” Nikki said, getting up from the table “Now let’s get ourselves cleaned up, my cherry: we‘re both dirty.” she said to Ritsuka as she left the kitchen. 

Nikki was glad this night was going exactly how she wanted, all she needed to do was get him in shower and take his virginity. Nikki went into the bathroom to get shower ready for her and her little cherry. Ritsuka came in the room a few moments later, and gathered a few clothes to sleep in. Peeking out the bathroom door and noticing her (soon not to be) cherry boy Nikki said , “Ahh, Ritsuka. Just the stud I wanted to see”. and added mentally ‘and fuck’. “C’mon, let’s take a shower”, Nikki said dragging Ritsuka to the bathroom. “Does it have to be together?” Ritsuka whined, while being dragged into the bathroom by Nikki. “It’ll be fun for the both of us.” she said, undressing down to her birthday suit, with her love nectar dripping down her legs and turning to Ritsuka removing his shirt. “Nikki, do you care to explain why you kissed me and jerked me off during dinner”, Ritsuka asked while Nikki was removing his clothes. “Look, Ritsuka: the truth is I’ve liked you ever since Raven told me about you and she told me you had your 16th birthday recently, so I did kinda did this a birthday gift for you.” Nikki replied , and adding “You reawoke a feeling in me that I thought I lost before I divorced my husband , the minute I laid eyes on you and my lust for you took over. And judging by your reaction in the kitchen, you liked it.” “I…well, than..”, Ritsuka began, before cut off by Nikki tongue kissing him, much like earlier. Breaking off the kiss, she said continuing to undress him, “You don’t have to thank me, Ritsuka. Just let me have your virginity.” Ritsuka smiled and nodded his head, as if to say yes. 

Getting into the shower, Nikki started to wash Ritsuka’s back. “There all, done. Now let’s get your front taken care of.”, said Nikki as she rinsed the soap off of Ritsuka’s back . “N-no, I g-got it Nikki”, Ritsuka said with nervousness in his voice. “What’s the matter, my little cherry? I’ve already seen your cock”, she said turning to him and began to wash the front side of Ritsuka. As Nikki washed the boy, he tried to avoid looking at her to prevent getting aroused by her body. ‘Just think about puppies and kittens playing” he thought to himself. He tried to imagine those adorable puppies and kittens playing together, but instead all he could think about was Nikki and her perfect curvaceous MILF body which rivaled her older sister's, complete with a nice bush and piercings in her nipples, navel and pussy. ‘Shit, I’m getting hard again. I hope she doesn’t notice it’, Ritsuka thought to himself . Nikki noticed him looking away from her and his blushing face. 'I wonder what’s causing him this discomfort’ she thought to herself. Locating the source of Ritsuka’s discomfort, she thought with a devious smile, ‘He got hard again.' Nikki got down on her knees and took his length in her mouth. Feeling something warm and wet around his cock, Ritsuka looked down and saw Nikki giving him a blowjob. 

Ritsuka bit down on his lip, groaning needily as his hips thrust up to try and meet her only to be thwarted by her when her lips pulled free of his cock all together. “Don’t be selfish,” she tutted at him. “It wouldn’t be fair if only one of us felt good, my cherry.”, she said playfully pouting. Trapping his head of cock between her lips, her pierced tongue playfully lashed the underside of his cock , bringing him to the brink of orgasm. Clenching his fists, Ritsuka struggled to keep his body restrained as he felt his pleasure rising as he didn’t want to draw Nikki’s attention away from his cock by moving without her permission. Not even moments later, his length started to twitch and pulse within Nikki’s mouth. Her eyes locked with his own, as she devoured his nine and a half inch man meat. Seeing her sexy gaze as she sucked him off, his body almost shut down as he came, pouring several pints of thick cum in her mouth and down her throat. She pulled free of the cock, swallowing the bittersweet liquid. “Ritsuka, eat me out.”, Nikki commanded of Ritsuka, as she put him down on his knees in front of her hairy pussy. “Oh, yea...that’s the spot...” she moaned out as he explored her pink folds, searching for the right spots, with his novice tongue. Feeling her impending orgasm, she grabbed Ritsuka’s hair. “I’m gonna cum!” she moaned as she bucked into his face. “Ha…ha, that was surprisingly good for someone who’s a cherry boy.” Nikki said, as her orgasm subsided. “T-thanks,” he said as he got off of his knees only to be backed up against the shower wall by Nikki grinding her phat ass cheeks against his huge cock.

As Nikki grinded against his erect cock, Ritsuka let several moans, signaling that he loved her big juicy ass. Hearing Ritsuka's moans of pleasure, Nikki continued to massage his erect cock with her booty. As she grinded against him, Ritsuka instinctively gripped her ass cheeks and thrusted into the crevice sandwiching his cock."That's it my cherry! Fuck my plump ass cheeks.", she said as Ritsuka humped her fat ass. "Nikki! I'm gonna....", he began before she captured his lips with a kiss. As she deeply tongue kissed him, the boy blew his thick load all over Nikki's plump ass. As the two broke off the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their lips, the boy's hips kept pumping as load after load of cum covered the older woman's ass. "Fuck, Ritsuka. I didn't think that you'd cum all over my ass...", the raven-haired goth MILF said as she looked at Ritsuka's thick cum dripping off of her ass. The boy let out an effeminate moan as Nikki grinded her fat cum covered booty slowly against his still hard cock. "Let's continue this in the bedroom, my cherry.", the black haired MILF said, giving him another kiss.

After a lengthy shower, the two walked in their shared bedroom. Pushing Ritsuka to the bed, Nikki said to him in a husky voice, “I want all of you, my precious cherry. My pussy aches for your huge cock.” She got on top of him and held his arms above his head. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dare to waste a drop of your cum”, Nikki said as she teased her dripping wet cunt with Ritsuka’s thick man meat.“Aaaaaahhh!!!! Fuuuuuuck yessssss,” she screamed in pleasure, cumming instantly as she impaled herself on Ritsuka’s fat cock, bumping around in and reshaping her insides, and began to ride him. “How do you like my tight MILF pussy, my cherry? I won’t stop until you give me every...ahhh…drop of your cum. Give it to me, Ritsuka!”, Nikki shouted, her phat ass jiggling as she rode him. “Fuck! You're tight....” Ritsuka said as Nikki slammed her mature pussy on his cock, milking it for every drop of cum. He could feel the goth MILF's pussy tightening around his cock, as she continued to ride him. “Nikki, I’m gonna…”, he started. “Are you gonna cum, Ritsuka? Do it inside of me, paint my inner walls white! Fill me with your thick hot young semen!”, Nikki said dirty talking him into release as she rode his cock erratically and ferociously, her fat white booty clapping and jiggling wildly which each slam onto the teenage boy's cock. “I’m cumming!” Ritsuka moaned as he came inside Nikki giving her multiple loads of his youthful cum, before passing out from exhaustion. Nikki continued to milk his thick fat cock for every drop of his cum before she collapsed on Ritsuka’s sleeping body, kissing his soft lips as he slept. 

“Happy 16th birthday, Ritsuka. I hope you enjoyed my gift to you.” Nikki said before drifting off to sleep with her young lover.


End file.
